


I Fucked Up...

by River_On_Down



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: A fight between you and Guzma gets too out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for a celebration for my blog reaching 1,000 followers but it was so long ago that it's a bit irrelevant at this point ^^;;
> 
> This is not a happy story, folks. Story is told from Guzma's point of view, reader is genderless.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing something so if it's a bit short, I'm sorry! ^^;; My dialogue may also be a bit weird, never been good writing that anyways!
> 
> My pokemon blog is @imagine-poke-people if you wish to give that a follow :3c

Guzma hardly ever fought with you but today you two got into a nasty argument. You had brought up the idea to him of maybe meeting his family since he got to meet yours a couple of weeks ago. He rejected that idea immediately without a reason. When you kept asking him why not, all he said was,

"Do I need to give a fucking reason for everything?! Just drop it, alright?"

He could see right away that you were hurt by what he said but he had to lay it out like that. He wasn't ready to tell you about his family, feeling it was still too soon in the relationship to lay something that heavy on you.

You then start questioning his commitment to your relationship, thinking that him not wanting you to meet his parents is a sign that this is just a fling to him.

"Ya really think that after 6 months of us together, I don't take this thing between us seriously?! Fuck you!" 

That's where the arguing started getting bad…

After a certain point in time you started to gain the upper hand, bringing up some things that Guzma didn't have a come back for. At that point he turned away from you, not wanting to show any sign of giving up the argument to you. He tried to tune out your voice, tangling his hands in his hair as he tried to block everything out. 

"Guzma, are you listening to me?! I said-"

*SMACK!*

Guzma didn't even realize what he'd done until he saw you clutching the side of your face with one hand and looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear. All Guzma could do was stare back at you, only just then realizing what he'd done. Why couldn't he say anything, why couldn't he even apologize to you? It's like his voice disappeared.

He tries reaching out to you but pulled back his arm when you flinched away from him, a sight that he never wanted to see with you. Before he could do anything else you quickly got up and left his room, slamming the door behind you with a bang that could be heard throughout the entire Shady House. He didn't bother chasing after you, thinking that it was probably for the best to let you go.

He looked at his hand, still stinging from the slap. Tears were starting to form but he didn't bother wiping them away. He just wanted the arguing to stop, he never wanted to lay a hand on you like that.

But that's exactly what he did. Just like his father did to him and his mom years ago.

"I'm just like you after all, huh old man?"


End file.
